


Working Late

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's swamped with plans to rebuild Republic City when a certain person decides to visit her at her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Author's Note: This was my first M Korrasami that I posted back in January. Figured I'd share it here. Trust me, my smut gets better with the other stories ;)

NOTE: Republished from my work on fanfiction.net

...

Asami should've been home by now. It's dark outside and the clock reads past nine pm. But she can't tear herself away from her work. These plans to rebuild the city were due by the end of the week at Raiko's office, and they were no where near done. Zhu Li and Varrick wouldn't be back from their honeymoon until the day of. They took their break late, hoping to get a big headstart on the reconstruction, but Asami told them that she'd be able to handle most of it. Zhu Li really wanted to stay and help, but Varrick told her that the reservations he'd made at some unknown place wouldn't last much longer. Asami made them go, upset that work had taken so much time away for them to be alone.

Speaking of having time taken, Asami realizes how little she's spent with her girlfriend these past few weeks. After returning from the spirit world a month ago, Korra moved into Asami's mansion with her. They had hoped to be alone for at least a few days when Raiko told her he needed the plans for reconstruction. Korra never complained about spending most of her time there by herself, she claimed she was fine, though Asami didn't need a truth-seer to tell that Korra was lying. She could see it for herself. She saw it whenever she got home, she saw it when she got up in the morning to leave again. Korra was being deprived of her love, and it was painful for both of them.

Asami groans and presses her fingers to her temples, rubbing them in circles. She rests on her elbows, staring angrily down at the blueprints before her. They barely had half of the city designed on them. She needed more time. She briefly wonders what Korra was doing at the mansion this late. Was she playing with Naga, trying to stay up to wait for Asami's arrival? A heavy sadness weighs on her. She pictures a lonely Korra on the living room couch, fighting to stay awake. There's a knock on her door and she sighs, not bothering to look.

"I told you already, Aria, I'll be going home in a few." she says.

"So should I just turn around?" Asami stands straight at the voice and looks behind her. Korra is coming in through the door with a wide grin on her face. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Asami asks, looking back at her desk.

"What, I can't visit my beautiful girlfriend while she works late in her office?" Korra says, crossing the room to Asami. "Where's that written?" Asami gives a small smile as Korra snakes her arms around her waist. "I've missed you." Korra whispers.

"I've missed you, too." Asami says. "I thought you'd be waiting up for me at home like you usually do."

"I wanted to mix things up a bit, surprise you." Korra says. She presses her lips to Asami's shoulder, smirking when Asami shifts in her arms. "It's been too quiet at the mansion."

"I know, I'm sorry, but-" Asami begins before Korra cuts her off.

"'Rebuilding Republic City takes a lot of responsibility', I know." Korra recites in her best Asami voice.

Asami sighs and places her hands palm down on her desk. Korra leans down with her, practically standing on her toes. "Sweetie, you know I'd prefer to be home with you." Asami says. "But with Varrick gone and this needing to be done in a few days, I need all the time I can get to finish. Raiko is tired of waiting."

Korra's hands stroke Asami's side slowly as her lips travel down her neck. Asami shivers. "You can't even afford ten minutes?" she says in her ear.

"Korra-" Asami says, her voice catching when Korra's hand skims over a certain part of her pants.

"You're even prettier when you try to deny me." Korra says, her voice seductively low.

Asami goes for Korra's hands, ready to remove them from her waist, when Korra holds her closer

"Please?" she says.

Asami turns to face Korra, trying to look stern but failing horribly. "Work, then play."

Korra pouts, backing Asami into her desk. Asami grips the edge of it as Korra presses herself harder to her. "But I want to play now." She captures Asami's lips in a heated kiss.

"Korra, I..." Asami's train of thought is rolling away the more the kiss builds up. "My work..."

"Just ten minutes." Korra says, not breaking the kiss. She slides her hands up Asami's leg before hitching her up on her hips. She supports Asami's weight with her own as she forces her will upon her girlfriend. With a flick of her wrist, she airbends the papers on Asami's desk out of the way.

"Those were sorted respectfully..." Asami murmurs, though she can't focus on being angry. Not with Korra trying to slip her tongue into her mouth.

"I'll help you sort them again." Korra says, then adds playfully, " But only if you stop fighting me."

Asami bites her lip. Korra was right. What could ten minutes hurt? "Fine, but only ten minutes. Then you leave me to my work."

"That's all I was asking for, Ms. Sato." Korra says and kisses her again.

Asami's resistance ceases and she lets Korra take control. She wraps her arms and legs around her, making her come closer. Korra grinds her hips as best she can against her love. Asami gasps, giving Korra the advantage to slip her tongue between her lips. They engage in a rather entertaining battle of dominance, even though Asami knows she'll let Korra have her way this time. Though she couldn't say the same for later that night...

Korra's hand travels up Asami's shirt, the contact raising goosebumps on her skin. Korra's hands are cold, but she can't tell if she was doing that on purpose or if it was by coincidence. Korra draws closer to Asami's chest. Her heart hammers beneath her ribcage and she is sure Korra would be able to feel it.

"You sure are taking your time for someone who has nine minutes left." Asami teases, glancing at the clock.

"Just savoring each moment I've got." Korra replies. "Or are you just growing impatient?"

Asami's giggle transforms into a sigh as Korra's lips move from her ear down her neck, most likely leaving hickeys in her wake. Asami would have to wear a scarf to avoid explanation. She feels Korra nip at her pulsing flesh and jumps, her fingers tightening on her girlfriend's shirt. Careful hands reach around to her back, undoing her bra. Even colder hands come back around and trace their way up to Asami's mounds. She lets out a quiet sound, making Korra grin.

Asami is sure now that Korra is making her hands cold on purpose. She can feel the beads of water on Korra's hand touch her flushed skin.

"No fair...using bending..." she says.

"All the more fun, isn't it?" Korra says.

Asami's breast fit perfectly in the palm of Korra's hand. Asami jerks forward when she squeezes them, moaning softly. She rests her forehead on Korra's shoulder. "I've missed that sound." Korra says, clamping her teeth softly onto Asami's ear. Asami doesn't reply, too focused on the ball of heat growing between her legs and in the pit of her stomach.

Korra's hands disappear from her body and Asami almost whines when she realizes Korra is trying to take off her shirt. She raises her arms and lets Korra discard it without a second thought. She slides the bra straps off her shoulder and leaves it to the floor. Their lips clash again not a second too soon. Korra goes for her breasts again, pinching her nipples and earning a moan in return.

Korra maneuvers her way around the desk and lays Asami back onto it the long way, climbing atop her. She works her way up from Asami's waist, leaving burning imprints of her lips on her stomach and ribcage. She circled the perimeter of Asami's peak with her tongue, causing Asami to keel and whimper. She flicks at it and takes her in her mouth and tugs on her nipple with her teeth. Asami makes a sound resembling a small cry, her back arching. The knot in her stomach tightens almost painfully, persistent in growing. There's a dampness seeping between her legs.

Korra fondles Asami's breast as she ventures down towards her nether region. With one hand she undoes the zipper and button. Asami is watching her, biting her lip as she eagerly awaits Korra to ease her aroused sexual tension. Her cheeks are flushed when Korra's hand slides easily under her pants, but not her panties. Asami tenses at the sensation of Korra's fingers ghosting over her sensitive area. She rocks her hips against Korra's hand, hoping to put off her urges for a few more seconds, when Korra pulls away.

"Sit up." Korra says quietly.

Asami does as she's told and sits on the edge of the desk. Korra grabs her pants and slowly pulls them down. Asami is only left in her underwear. She encloses Asami in her embrace, leaving feverish kisses wherever she can reach. She takes out the band in Asami's hair, watching it fall perfectly around her shoulders as it did whenever she did her famous hair flips. Korra lets her hand run through the dark locks, her face serene. "I love you..." she says.

"I love you, too..." Asami says.

Korra kneels before Asami, her head between her knees. She curled her fingers into her underwear and Asami lifts her hips to let Korra take them off. Korra gently eases her legs apart and Asami bites her lip. Korra's hand glides up her thigh towards her womanhood. Her pointer finger drifts between Asami's lips, slick with her excitement, making her head fall back and let out a moan.

Asami's hips buck in Korra's face and her breath is shallow. Korra's lips are planted on her skin and she mutters, "You're so beautiful, Asami..." She pulls Asami closer by her legs. Her breath is hot and heavy on Asami's flesh. She uses her first finger to penetrate Asami's folds. Asami whimpers, one hand gripping the side of the desk and the other tangled in Korra's hair. She adds a second finger and she eases her way in.

"Unh..." Asami moans.

Korra's pace starts off slow, with each push back in resulting in her fingers curling and almost hitting her g-spot. Asami squirms and her nails dig into Korra's scalp. If it hurts, she doesn't say anything. Korra pokes her tongue out and Asami can feel it dancing around her clit. She cries out, rolling her hips repeatedly in sync with Korra's tongue. Korra's eyes bore into Asami's shuddering figure. She guides her tongue between her folds, moving up at down against her crevice.

"K-Korraa..." Asami whines.

"Yes, love?" Korra asks, not slowing down. She watches Asami struggling for the words, seeing that her mind was currently distracted by more...pressing matters.

"Stop teasing..." Asami begs between breaths.

Korra laughs quietly. "Give me a break, I've been deprived for too long." She works her fingers back in a little roughly, making Asami's back arch again.

"You're pushing your luck, Avatar." Asami growls, writhing against Korra's hand. "Your ten minutes are almost up."

"Don't worry." Korra says, smirking. "I intend on using every last second."

She returns to her task with the same fervor she left it with, resituating herself with Asami's intimate part. Her free hand gently pushes Asami back into a leaning position, who props herself up on her elbow, opening her up just a bit more. Korra takes an extra second to admire Asami from this position, to be thankful that she had someone so amazing. Then her focus gives away to the prize before her. She launches her attack on Asami's center. Her tongue darts out at intervals, alternating with her fingers as it hones in on the hardened nub protruding from her vulva. A low moan comes from deep in Asami's chest and she shivers.

"Oh, spirits.." Asami groans.

Korra picks up her pace, working on coaxing out her girlfriend's orgasm. She could feel Asami's muscles tightening around her with every miniscule moment she made. Her tongue dives expertly about her slit. Asami's nails are digging into her head, but she ignores the feeling to continue working on her current focal point. It's not much longer before Asami's cries turn into low screams. She briefly wonders if there is anyone else left in the office, but her concern is quickly washed out by the sense of liquid pleasure filling her veins. She's feels a familiar burning in her abdomen, just before she lets go.

Korra watches with fascination as she assists Asami in riding out her precipice. Asami's inner walls clamp down on her fingers and she gives a final cry. Korra grins victoriously as she finally withdraws herself from her and crawls up to kiss her. Asami's kiss back is languid and heavy with the afterglow of her orgasm. Asami's arms droop around Korra's neck and she giggles.

"Twelve minutes." she said, breathless.

"You shouldn't be the only one that gets to work overtime." Korra says, smiling.

She raises herself off of Asami and helps her off her desk. Asami's legs are jelly when she stands and she holds on to Korra. Korra gathers the discarded clothing from around them. She helps Asami into her clothes. Once she's finished, Asami smirks and leans in until she's and inch away from Korra's face.

"So... about helping me sort the papers you blew away?" she asks, a feigned frown on her face.

"Okay, fair is fair." Korra says.

"Thank you." Asami says. "And maybe, if we finish soon enough, I'll repay the favor tonight."

"What are we standing around for?" Korra asks with a grin. "Let's get started."

...

Author's Note: Well, that's that! This was my first Korrasami smut, so...yeah. Wasn't I am amateur? Hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
